ttfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
George and Stormfur Become Best Friends
George and Stormfur Become Best Friends written by: Iheartdipsy13 Story One day, Stormfur was swimming along, thinking about how even though he was able to go back to where he lived, he always loved coming to the Big Harbor to be with George, his new tugboat friend. Foduck, the official Harbor safety tug, floated toward him. "Hi, Stormfur," he said. "Hi, Foduck," replied Stormfur, "What are you doing?" "I'm doing my regular safety patrol," replied Foduck, and he explained to Stormfur what he did on his regular safety patrol. "Wow!" breathed Stormfur in amazement. Then, George floated up to Stormfur and Foduck. "Hi, George!" said Stormfur happily, climbing onto George's deck, and hugging him. "Hi, Stormfur!" replied George happily. "Foduck was just explaining to me what he does on his regular safety patrol," said Stormfur. George smiled. Then, his smile disappeared, and he turned from Stormfur. "Is something wrong?" asked Stormfur. George didn't answer. He just chugged away. "George, wait!" called Stormfur, but George didn't hear him. Stormfur was confused, and worried about his new friend. What's wrong with George? he wondered. Meanwhile, George caught up to Theodore, who was moving Nautilus, the Navy ship, with Hank. I need to talk to Theodore, thought George, He can help me. He moved closer to Theodore. "Theodore, I...I need to talk to you," he said to Theodore. "Okay," replied Theodore. After Theodore and Hank finished moving Nautilus into his dock, Theodore went with George to talk with him. "What do you need to talk to me about?" Theodore asked George. "I want to ask Stormfur something, but... I don't know how to ask him," replied George. "What do you want to ask Stormfur?" asked Theodore. "I want to ask him... to be my best friend," replied George quietly. "And you need some advice on how to ask him to be your best friend?" asked Theodore. "Yes," replied George, then asked, "Can you help me, Theodore?" Theodore smiled. "Of course I can, George," he replied. George smiled, too. "Thank you, Theodore," he said. So, Theodore thought of a way George could ask Stormfur to be his best friend. Then, it came to Theodore. "George, how well do you sing?" he asked. "I sing very well," replied George, "Why?" Theodore explained to George that he could sing a special song to Stormfur to ask him to be his best friend. "Great idea, Theodore!" said George happily. So, George thought of a special song to sing to Stormfur. Then, when he thought of a special song to sing, he sang it to Theodore. When he finished, Theodore knew George was ready to ask Stormfur to be his best friend. The two tugs went back to Stormfur and Foduck, and George got ready to sing his special song. He then sang his special song to Stormfur. Stormfur was awestruck. I didn't know George could sing, he thought. When George finished his special song, Stormfur applauded. "Wow!" he said happily. "So, Stormfur, will you be my best friend?" asked George. "Yes! Yes, I will!" replied Stormfur happily, and he went onto George's deck, and hugged him. When the day of Stormfur and George's best friending arrived, everyone, even grumpy Guysborough, was excited. Stormfur got ready with Theodore, who was given the role of being Stormfur's tug-of-honor, and Hank, who was given the role of giving Stormfur away. George got ready with Foduck, who was George's best tug, and Emily made sure everyone was in their places for the ceremony. Dipsy, Stormfur's current best friend, was getting ready, too. He was given the honor of being the judge, which meant he would best friend Stormfur and George. When it was time for the ceremony to start, everyone was ready to see Stormfur and George become best friends. They watched as Theodore floated down the makeshift aisle, and when he got to where Dipsy, George and Foduck were, he floated to Dipsy's right. Then, Dipsy motioned for the band to play "Here Comes the Bride", even though it was a best friending, not a wedding. As "Here Comes the Bride" played, everyone turned to see Hank float slowly down the aisle, with Stormfur on his deck. When George saw how great Stormfur looked, he smiled. "I think I'm the luckiest tug in the whole Harbor," he whispered to Foduck. Then, when Stormfur and Hank got to where Dipsy, George and Foduck were, George went in front of Dipsy, and Stormfur went onto George's deck. Dipsy cleared his throat. "Ladies and gentletugs," he said, "we are gathered here today to celebrate the union of Stormfur Teletubby and George the Valiant in best friendship." He then turned to Stormfur. "Stormfur, do you take George to be your best friend, to love him, comfort him, take care of him, and be there for him?" he asked Stormfur. "I do," replied Stormfur. Dipsy then turned to George. "George, do you take Stormfur to be your best friend, to love him, comfort him, take care of him, and be there for him?" he asked George. "I do," replied George. "Then, I now pronounce you best friends," said Dipsy, then he added to Stormfur, "You may hug your new best friend." Stormfur hugged George, and everyone cheered for the two new best friends. "George," said Stormfur to George, "I'm the luckiest Teletubby in the whole Harbor to have you for a best friend." George smiled. "I'm the luckiest tug in the whole Harbor to have you for a best friend, Stormfur," he replied. The two new best friends smiled at each other, and they headed off to watch the sunset together before heading back to the Great Ocean Dock to share stories.